The End
by I.Fell.In.Love.With.The.Enemy
Summary: "Solo quiero que seas feliz, y no te preocupes por mí, lo he sido desde el momento en que te conocí". One shot. Harry Judd.


**Hola :) les dejo un one shot con el sexy judd ^^ . ****PD: fue el segundo que escribi, ****prometo sacarle las caritas algun día ! :D E****spero que les guste... ^^**

* * *

• One Shot: The End ~

"_Solo quiero que seas feliz, y no te preocupes por mí, lo he sido desde el momento en que te conocí"._

"_Hola n.n, tengo 15 años, soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Nos enteramos de que Mcfly firmaría autógrafos y mis papás me dieron el lujo de venir a verlos. Tengo una hermana, con ella escucho su música desde el 2009, nos volvimos muy fanáticas, y al menos yo, no puedo dejar de escuchar sus canciones, todos los días descubro algo nuevo en ellas. No sé porque, casi todas las chicas están detrás de Danny, Dougie y Tom, antes me encantaba Doug, no es que ahora no, pero me empecé a fijar en ti, tu manera de ser, es genial, de tanto ver videos es como si te conociera. Me doy cuenta si algo te molesta o si te agrada, ya conozco casi todos tus gestos, reconozco tu voz, tu risa, es como si hubiese estado toda una vida contigo, quizá suene exagerado, y no quiero parecer una fan desesperada, pero siento que te conozco"._

Recuerdo ese día. Habremos visto alrededor de 1000 chicas entrar por esa puerta, pero con ella fue diferente, tenía una carta en la mano, al parecer era para mí. Su cara de no poder creer lo que veía era genial, no sabía a quién abrasar primero. Saludo con sus mejores ganas a Dougie, luego a Danny y por último a Tom. Su hermana ya nos había saludado, y sus padres la esperaban al costado con todos los otros. Sucedió cuando iba a abrasarme, hizo unas muecas de dolor y se desmayo. Al principio pensé que la emoción que tenía le había provocado eso, pero luego de ver la cara de pánico de sus papás, me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Corrieron la valla y vinieron lo más rápido posible. Me quede paralizado, no sabía qué hacer. La seguridad nos saco de allí y una ambulancia se la llevo, creo que nunca antes me había preocupado así por alguien (los otros chicos también habían quedado mal, pero como tenían un montón de cosas en la mente, se olvidaron de lo ocurrido. Ellos seguían pensando que había sido de la emoción), pero me interesaba saber que le había pasado, quería leer lo que tenia escrito la carta. Así que hable con el de seguridad de afuera, quien me supo dar un poco de información.

"_Espero que te llegue esta carta, sería muy importante para mí. No tiene muchas cosas interesantes, solo quería que supieses que Mcfly me cambio la vida, me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera, siempre hay una canción que describe mi estado de ánimo. Como lo dije la vez anterior, no quiero sonar una fan desesperada ya que todas te dicen lo mismo, y quizá el termino que voy a usar se aplique de otra manera, cuando conoces mas a una persona o cuando vas desarrollando sentimientos por el otro, pero creo que te amo Harry Judd"_

Reconocí a sus padres, estaban en la sala de espera, nos comunicábamos mediante su hermana, quien no podía creer que yo estuviese ahí

-Mi nombre es Harry Judd…

-Lo sé :), soy Vicky :)

-Quede preocupado por tu hermana, creo que tenía una carta para darme. No llego a saludarme, ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le paso?

-Esta despierta, ¿Quieres pasar a verla?

-No quiero molestar…

-Estoy segura de que le encantara verte :), yo le diré a papá y mamá

-Gracias :)

Entre sin golpear, no quería hacer mucho ruido, pero estaba dormida. Me senté al lado de la cama, a observarla. Era muy linda, y su cabello rubio y rizado le daba ese toque angelical. Cuando se despertó me miro con sus brillantes ojos verdes, y sin asombrarse me dijo:

-Wow, hace tiempo que no tenía un sueño así. Me hubiese gustado que sea de verdad, aun que con solo verte me alcanza. Veo a mi mamá un poco enojada últimamente, y extraño a mi perro Rocco

-¿Te sientes bien? :D

-Hasta tu voz suena igual

-Creo que tenías una carta para mí, no llegaste a dármela

-Sí, si, en el abrigo sobre esa silla

-¿La puedo agarrar?

-Claro

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Me preocupe cuando te desmayaste

-¿Le mandas saludos a Rocco? No estoy segura de que la novia de Danny me caiga bien. Asegúrate de leer la carta, entre todas las cosas tarde como tres meses en escribirla. Mamá no quiere que escriba mucho, piensa que nunca te conoceré, también me hubiese gustado poder demostrarle lo contrario.

Se volvió a dormir, y yo me fui con su carta. Conocerla me pareció muy raro, ¿acaso le habían dado algo? Parecía que deliraba, aun así me interesaba, y más que antes. Tenía pensado ir el día siguiente a verla otra vez, quería saber más de ella, y todavía nadie me había dicho que le había pasado.

"_necesitaba escribirte otra carta. Lo que paso ayer, lo siento mucho, y todavía no lo puedo creer. Cuando Victoria entro a la habitación, le empecé a contar el "sueño", pero luego busque la carta y no estaba. De verdad no puedo creer que la persona de casi todos mis posters estuvo en mi habitación y yo le dije cualquier cosa"._

Así como lo dije lo hice. Volví al otro día, sus padres me miraban extrañados y sorprendidos. Pedí de verla y aunque no les gustaba mucho la idea aceptaron. Pero antes de hacerlo Vicky me entrego una nueva carta que había escrito su hermana y me quería hacer llegar. Cuando entre, la encontré despierta y leyendo, me miro de reojo pensando que era otra persona y cuando cayó en la cuenta de quién era se puso a gritar y a saltar un poco en la cama. Le había comprado un ramo de rosas, el cual le encanto y puso en el florero al lado suyo. Luego la abrase, fue el abraso que tanto esperaba y el que la hizo llorar. Pensaba que después de ayer no me iba a ver más, pero para seguirla sorprendiendo le dije que la vendría a ver todos los días que pueda. Aun seguía llorando de la alegría.

-¿Cómo te sientes? :D

-Bastante mejor :'D, no puedo creer que estés aquí :'D

-Créelo porque estoy y estaré :D

-Por Dios :'D

-Me preocupe mucho ayer, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Olvide tomar mis pastillas. Iba a ver a Mcfly, estaba pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Me acorde cuando estábamos haciendo la fila, me fije disimuladamente en la mochila para que mis padres no se dieran cuenta, pero no las tenía. Pensé que iba a aguantar, al menos hasta después de conocerte, y sumado con toda la emoción, sucedió.

Cuando la fui a abrasar, su madre abrió la puerta mirándome con una cara de pocos amigos y me dijo:

-"¿Puedo hablar con mi hija por unos instantes? ¬¬"- (Vicky me iba traduciendo)

-"¡Mamá en Harry! :D"

-"Lo sé, ¿se puede retirar? ¬¬"

-Seguro

Aproveche que no había nadie allí, y después de leer la carta comenzaron mis dudas. Ella no me había dicho todo, me intrigaba. Le pregunte a un doctor que era lo que le había sucedido a la chica de la habitación 730, y él supo explicarme con claridad. No sé si preguntarle fue lo mejor que hice pero tenía que saberlo. Volví a la sala donde me encontré con su madre y su hermana. Vicky me iba diciendo lo que su mamá le decía, y a su vez le comunicaba lo que yo le contestaba.

-No quiere que vuelvas… :/

-¡Pero me interesa!

-Piensa que le haces mal

-¿Qué?

-En algún momento te irás y a ella le dolerá

-¿Quién dijo eso? Voy a venir a verla todos los días

-No quiere

-Soy su artista favorito, me lo dijo, y ambas lo deben saber. Aunque sea que me deje verla…

-15 minutos por cada vez que vengas, :(

-No, eso no me alcanza

-¡¿Y para que quieres que te alcance?- (con ese tono lo decía su madre)

-¡¿Usted no quiere ver a su hija feliz? No le cuesta nada. No le pido dos horas por día…

-… Media hora. Y dice que no piensa cambiar de opinión, lo tomas o lo dejas U.U

-Por supuesto que lo tomo ¬¬#- cuando iba a entrar a la habitación, Vick me volvió a hablar

-Dice que es todo por hoy, que tiene que descansar U.U

Me fui demasiado enojado. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella. Pero le tenía que demostrar a su mamá que no la dejaría, y aunque le molestara, me vería todos los días. Fui al día siguiente y le encanto verme de nuevo. Antes de irme me acorde y le pregunte:

-¿Por qué no escribiste en la carta sobre tu enfermedad?

-Quería conocerlos como cualquier otra chica, no que me tuvieran compasión, que por estar enferma me trataran de otra manera. ¿Tienes que irte?

-Sí, solo me permiten verte media hora por día. Pero no te preocupes, volveré mañana :)

La conocí en Junio. Hacía calor, me acuerdo que estaba ansiosa, quería ver nevar, pero faltaban muchos meses y eso la ponía mal. Intente contarle a los chicos sobre ella, pero ninguno me prestó atención. A la vez me puse a pensar, que les hablaría de alguien quien ni si quiera sabia el nombre. No firmaba las cartas, nunca me lo había dicho, y durante esa media hora, que no alcanzaba para nada (lo puedo asegurar), hablábamos de tantas cosas (siempre teníamos un tema para deliberar) que no me acordaba de preguntárselo. A lo largo del tiempo nos fuimos conociendo. Le encantaban los gatos, pero desde que saben lo de ella, su mamá no la dejaba tener uno por los gérmenes y las cosas que pueda llegar a tener. Dos o tres veces plancho su cabello, pero le quedaba como un Maltes inflado. Le encantaban los vestidos, y planeaba según ella, inútilmente su boda. La conocía, sus fracciones, gestos, ahora yo podía darme cuenta si algo le molestaba o si se encontraba feliz.

"_Todo ha sucedido tan rápido. Intente convencer a mamá para que te quedes por más tiempo, pero no quiere, se le ha metido algo en la cabeza y no cambiara de opinión. Recuerdo los primeros días, que no parábamos de hablar. Aunque supiera un montón de cosas tuyas, siempre había algo nuevo que me sorprendía. O cuando me enseñaste a tocar la batería, estuvimos como una o dos semanas hasta que aprendí. Lamento aburrirte con mis "historias de vida", me acuerdo que te enseñe a hacer origami, y que cada vez que hablábamos hacíamos una grulla a la par. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? Vicky entro a la habitación y con la ayuda de papá, corrieron mi cama enfrente de la ventana, parecía un sueño. Desde arriba del hospital tiraban tergopol simulando nieve, mientras Mcfly sonaba afuera, juntaste dos cosas que amo, el invierno y a ustedes. Fue lo más lindo que vi, me cantaban y desde abajo me señalaban, eso me hizo sentir especial. Verlos abrigados como si hiciera frio en uno de los días más calurosos del año, me encanto, me hizo reír y me levantó el ánimo"._

Luego de tocar, subí lo más rápido que pude, tenía un solo objetivo en mente.

-¡Eso estuvo genial! :'). Muchas gracias, me encanto :')- la abrase fuerte y delicadamente. Seguido, le tome suavemente el rostro y la bese. Lo corrió a un costado molesta

-¿Qué sucede?

-Siento que lo haces por compasión y ya te había dicho algo de eso

-De verdad quería hacerlo

-¿Quieres besar a todas las chicas que te escriben una carta? Si no me hubiese desmayado, no estarías aquí, ni si quiera te hubieses enterado de lo que tengo

-Pero lo hiciste, te desmayaste, me preocupe por ti, podría haberme quedado en mi casa, y vine a verte, y no solo ese día, si no todos

-No estabas ni estas obligado

-No me quejo, me gusta venir. Me interesas, cada día te conozco más

-Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre- no llegue a contestarle porque su mamá entro y me hecho de allí, es como si hubiese estado pegada a la puerta y escuchando todo.

"_Los días que no viniste a verme, intentaron ver si podía volver al hotel en donde estábamos parando. Pero me bajaron las defensas y me desmaye. Creo que voy a pasar el tiempo que me falta aquí. Veo a papá llorar a veces y eso me parte el corazón. Aun no viene el invierno, espero llegar a verlo. Últimamente no tengo mucha fuerza, me siento frágil y débil"._

No me acuerdo puntualmente todos los días, se que por unas semanas no volví a verla. Pero no aguantaba y aunque no me quisiera ver, lo iba a tener que hacer igual. Era uno de los últimos días, llegue cuando estaba dormida, y decidí tomar igual mi media hora. Me gustaba observarla, aunque se veía rara. Me senté a lado suyo y abrió los ojos, los cuales habían perdido el brillo volviéndose opacos, estaba pálida y se le notaban las ojeras.

-Te extrañe- me dijo un poco cansada

-Y yo a ti- le dije poniéndole suavemente mi mano sobre su cabeza

-Puedo sentir tu mano. ¿Mi cabello se ha ido verdad?- mientras una lagrima se deslizaba sobre su mejilla. No me atreví a contestarle, solo le asentí

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada, sin ganas de nada. Desde que discutimos me siento peor que antes. Acerca de eso, lo siento, te trate muy mal… -tomo mi otra mano

-Yo lo siento, no debí hacerlo

-El otro día escuche a mis papás hablar, me entere de que no descubrieron el cáncer a tiempo y ellos me hicieron creer que sí. Llame a una enfermera sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y estuve averiguando un poco. Según ella y los médicos, solo me quedan unas semanas. Como dice una de tus canciones: "Everybody knows the end when the curtain hits the floor". No falta mucho, lo puedo sentir.

-No quiero que digas eso :'(- no podía contener mis lagrimas, se salían solas

-Estoy terminando unas cartas, Vicky se encargara de entregarlas. No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo esta semana, convence a mamá, también hablare con ella. Creo que sucederá el viernes, tratare de aguantar lo más que pueda hasta esa fecha, me despediré de ellos antes, quiero irme mirando tu rostro :')

-Tratare de decirles :'(, pero creo que tus padres querrán estar contigo en ese momento :'(- le dije mientras ella secaba mis lagrimas

Era imposible predecir cuándo sería el día. No sucedió ese viernes, fue unos días antes. Salía del estudio y me avisaron que alguien me buscaba, y era urgente. Sus padres estaban afuera, me llevaron al hospital y en el camino me explicaron. Se sentía muy mal y creía que había llegado su día. Alcanzo a despedirse de sus familiares y me quería ver a mí por última vez. Entre a la habitación, la vi mal. Le dolía su cuerpo y estaba muy cansada.

-Creo que llego el día- me dijo llorando

-¿Por que querías esperar hasta el viernes? :'(

-Porque se cumplen 5 meses de que nos conocimos :')

-No quiero perderte :'(

-Tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir

-No estoy listo

-No creo poder seguir esperando

-Lo siento

-Gracias. Gracias Harry Judd, hiciste que mi vida valga la pena. Me hubiese gustado que nos conozcamos en otra situación, pero las cosas se dieron así, y no me quejo. Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo. Eres la persona más linda y adorable que conocí.

-Yo, no tengo palabras para describir como me haces sentir. Desde que te conocí, soy como otra persona. Tú me haces feliz, y no te quiero perder. Hace meses que te conozco y nunca me has dicho tu nombre, por favor dímelo

-No, así se te hará más fácil olvidarme, no quiero que te ates a esto. Prométeme que te olvidaras y seguirás con tu vida

-Ya estoy atado. ¿Y si no quiero olvidarte?

-Quiero que seas feliz…

-Soy feliz contigo… :'(

-Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo

-Voy a extrañarte, y mucho :'(

-Y yo te extrañare a ti. Tienes que ser fuerte :'). Promete que lo serás, y que te olvidaras

-No :'(

-Promételo, por favor :')

-Lo prometo :'(

La abrase delicadamente, su boca quedaba justo al lado de mi oído, al igual que mi boca al de ella. Fue como coordinado, ambos nos dijimos en un susurro y al mismo tiempo: "Te amo"

-¿Cómo quieres que no me ate a ti si me dices eso? :')- le dije haciéndola sonreír

-:')- le fui a besar su mejilla y esta vez ella me beso- Abrásame- fue lo último que escuche.

Un ruido continuo y molesto provenía del costado. Cuando me fije en ella, se había dormido, por fin descansaba en paz. Llame a los médicos que vinieron enseguida pero no hubo caso, se había ido.

"_Cuando todo esto termine, por favor sigue tu vida como lo has hecho hasta el día de la firma de autógrafos. Cásate, ten hijos, no dejes que lo mío te influya en algo"._

Ya pasaron dos años desde que la conocí. Me mantuve un poco en contacto con Vick, pero cuando se volvieron a Argentina nos dejamos de hablar. Intente olvidar lo sucedido pero es peor, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Le conté todo a Dougie, quizá así me desahogaba, pero no cambio en nada. Él me recomendó escribirlo y eso es lo que hago. También intente quemar todo, borrar las "evidencias", quizá el fuego se llevaba todos los recuerdos. Me tenía que olvidar, se lo había prometido. Así que puse todas las cartas y mis escritos en el fogón. Pero un fragmento de una de ellas no se quemo, justamente de la carta que nunca pude terminar de relatar, y decía así:

"_Solo quiero que seas feliz, y no te preocupes por mí, lo he sido desde el momento en que te conocí"._

Eso hizo darme cuenta de que nunca voy a poder olvidarla, pero no porque no pueda, sino porque así lo decidí, no quiero hacerlo. Con ella había pasado momentos inolvidables. Creo que me había enamorado. A pesar de las edades, me había gustado, poseía algo que la diferenciaba de las demás, algo que la volvía especial. Sé que algún día la volveré a ver, quizá en muchos años, tal vez meses, o ahora mismo. Por eso me tranquilizo y no me apresuro, porque sé que cuando llegue el momento, estaremos juntos para siempre.


End file.
